


True Despair

by STIKER123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Classroom Sex, Creampie, Despair, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Sex Positions, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: Junko has long searched for the feeling of True Despair but for so long has fallen short. However,when she hears of one form of despair greater than most, she will need some help in order to achieve it.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	True Despair

"Are you sure about this Junko?" That was your question to her as she dragged you into an empty classroom and locked the door. She had come to you with a very unique brazen request and you weren't too sure of it but she was very eager for it to happen, all due to her obsession in experiencing true despair obviously.

"Of course I am silly! I hear it's to be the worst feeling in the world so of course I'll want to try it" she spoke giddily but you were still uncertain. "I mean, should we really do this?" You asked and Junko's personality shifted as she stepped really close to you with puppy dog eyes and a pout. It was such an adorable expression for someone so sadistic and the way she talks almost always gets you to go along with her plans.

"Pwease, baby, if you do this one ickle thing for me then I'll wuv you forever and ever" she cooed as you tried to avoid her gaze, if you didn't meet her eye then she wasn't able to trick you into going along with it. That was your plan at least but Junko turned you to look her in the eyes as she kept that adorable expression. She batted her eyes as she again begged you to go along with it, leaning close so her breath tickled your ear as she whispered how it would mean so much to her if you did this.

She ran her finger up and down your torso as she spoke softly before you made the decision to look her in the eye, it was a mistake. The second you looked at her, her gaze locking to yours, you had lost the battle. She still held that adorable expression and it shattered your will to deny her depraved wishes. Junko had won but then her personality changed again. A smirk turned onto her lips as she leaned close to you again.

"Don't you want to do it? You'll finally get your revenge on me for all those pranks I did, you could have your way with me and you're hesitant about it?" She asked while leaning to nip at your ear. Why did she want this? Why would she want you to fuck her into a mess only to pause when she's about to reach orgasm? How would that sate her quest for true despair?

You asked her these things and yet again Junko's personality changed to her eccentric and over dramatic tone of voice. "Long have searched for the ultimate despair, experimenting with so many different things but then I heard of this and thought it to be such a glorious idea: just going at it with your partner only to leave them at the pique of climax, oh my body shudders at the thought of it! Please, you must do this for me!" She exclaimed as she got right in your face, shoving you against one of the desks as she stared deeply into your eyes.

Her irises were wide and she was breathing heavily with a perverted excitement before she again shifted her personality to a more vulgar one as she breathed lewd things into your ear. "Don't you want to fuck me? To bend me over this desk and just hammer away at my pussy as I'm screaming your name? You want it, I can tell from how hard you're getting" she whispered as she cupped your growing erection. She was pressing her chest against your arm arms and trapped one of your legs between hers, grinding herself on you as she spoke into your ear.

"Or do you want me to give you a blowjob? You always love them, you always love the feeling of my lips wrapping around your thick cock, my cheeks hollowing as I look like a whore, you probably want to grab my head and force yourself into my throat" she smirked as she unzipped your pants. She was a sadist, a psychopath who wanted to learn the very meaning of despair but she also knew what to do to push your buttons, Junko knew how to get what she wanted.

As she looked into your eyes, Junko reached in and pulled out your throbbing erection. She began stroking it as she whispered all the things she would let you do to her just as long as you give her the despair she seeks. "Have me however you wish" she whispered before crouching down in front of you so she was face to face with your cock, causing yet another shift in her personality.

"Oh wow, look how big you've gotten, is it all for me?" She asked in that sickeningly sweet tone while batting her eyebrows. "I'll please you if you please me" Junko cooed as she drew her tongue along the underside of your shaft, cupping your balls in one hand while jerking your cock with the other. She continued to speak in that sweet tone about how excited this is making her and how much she wanted you, the fact she said she wanted you to fuck her while talking in such a voice only turned you on more.

Then Junko took you by surprise as she suddenly took your cock into her mouth and you looked down at her, her tongue running along your shaft as she bobbed her head while still cupping your balls. "Oh you're so big today, do you want me that much?" Junko cooed as she sucked your cock, a sweet voice for such an indecent action as she drooled over your prick.

You moaned from the feeling of Junko's mouth. She has given you blowjobs before and damn is she amazing at them, but this time she had an even greater eagerness to blow you than what she normally has. This was shown by their fervour in which she bobbed her head.

Her eyes continued to stare up at you with an adorably indecent expression before pulling her head back to grasp and jerk your cock. "You'll do it for me right? I just want to feel the despair and only you can give that to me" she cooed before spitting in your cock and taking it into her mouth again. "You're a goddamn masochist" you groaned as you leaned against the desk behind you. The way Junko was sucking you off felt as amazing as ever and even better - she really wanted this.

The effort Junko puts into her blowjobs shows when she's after something, the more effort means she is after something bigger. She was crafty and knew how to get what she wanted, she just had to do the right things to get there. So she blew you with a fervour, staring into your eyes with her sweet puppy dog gaze before she began sucking on one of your balls.

"You'll cum for me right? You know you enjoy it" she cooed and you groaned, gripping the desk behind you as she sucked and slurped on your cock like a depraved whore. God, she really wanted her despair. She made it clear as she worked hard to get you off, jerking your cock while sucking on one of your balls all while she stared into your eyes with an adorable expression that didn't fit what she was doing.

You couldn't help it as you set your hand down in the back of Junko's head and she went through a personality shift again. "Oho, getting handsy aren't you?" She asked as she ran her tongue up and down your shaft, her gaze almost taunting now as she tried provoking you. So your second hand sat on the back of Junko's head and she shuddered a little as she knew what would come if she pressed the right button. It wouldn't be the full extent but you will give Junko something to "despair" about.

"Come on you stud, have at me" she challenged before her eyes widened as you brought her head down your cock. Her hands pressed to your thighs as she looked forward before up at you with your cock reaching the back of her throat, a shiver of delight running up her spine as she felt you pull her head back and push it back down.

She always does this; she always presses your buttons and it leads to you fucking her mouth as she stares with an ill placed triumphant look in her eyes. Yes, she feels victorious when getting face fucked, you did call her a masochist (as well as a sadist) after all. But this was what she wanted; she wanted you to have your way with her and give her the ultimate despair when the time comes so you may as well go along with her depraved plans.

So you gripped Junko's hair and dragged her head along your cock as she drooled all over it, her hand slipping under her skirt as she began fingering herself (she foregone panties due to her plan) as she blew you. But then you pulled her arm up and she looked a little confused before understanding what you were doing; if she wanted this so-called despair then she couldn't even masturbate.

"Oh he's getting into it now" Junko thought to herself as she was made to deep throat your cock and her eyes had hearts in them as she stared up at you. It was strange that someone who seeks out despair can even love anything, never mind anyone, but somehow you were in this relationship with her. Maybe she didn't love you, maybe it was all for the thrill but you had accepted that chance.

So Junko again placed her hands on your thighs as she blew you, licking your shaft as she was drooling all over it before you pulled her head back so she could gasp for air. "I knew you'd get into it at some point" she smirked, saying how deep down you were just a pervert like her and that was what made you perfect for each other. It was a rather sentimental line, in a twisted sort of way.

But then Junko felt you grip her strawberry blonde pigtails and pull her back down onto your cock, the harsh tug on her hair combined with her throat getting fucked sending a spark through her spine as she moaned around you. She was such a fucking masochist. This was all for her though, for whatever depraved reasoning she may have (mostly to feel despair) Junko would let you have your way with her.

To think this was just the start as well. The two of you have had sex before, rough sex at that, but her plans for this session really took the cake and it all starts with her drooling on your cock as you use her pretty little mouth. She could have swapped between all her different personalities during this and you wouldn't notice as all the sounds that left her were gags and lewd noises due to your cock being in her mouth.

But then you felt it, the stir in your loins of you impending release. The throb of your shaft in Junko's throat also gave her warning and she didn't know how she wanted it; all shot straight down her gullet so she couldn't spit any out or having it shot all over her face to make her truly feel like a depraved whore. Both would be perfect at giving despair that she didn't know what she wanted.

You ended up deciding for her in the end and it was something that Junko was ashamed for not even realising. You brought her to deepthroat your cock where a deluge of cum shot down her gullet before she was pulled off to receive a thick facial of semen.

Another shudder ran up Junko's spine at this, cum and spittle dripping down her chin as she stared dazedly up at you before being pulled to her feet and bent over the desk. Her skirt was flipped up to expose her sopping wet cunt and she looked back at you with an eager expression and a smirk as she shook her ass for you. "Come on then, show me what you got" she grinned before shrieking at the sudden penetration she received.

Your thick cock speared her pussy and it delighted her; no mercy meant more despair. "That's it! Show me what true despair is, don't let me cum!" She pretty much demanded and seeing there was no going back anymore, she wouldn't allow that, you just gave Junko what she wanted.

With a firm grip on her waist, you began pumping yourself into her with an aggressive pace. Junko's grin broadened at this as she looked back to you, her vulgar personality in full play as she told you all the dirty things she wanted you to do to her. "Really give to me, fuck me and cum all you want but don't allow me to, let me feel the despair of being denied release" she ordered and so you obliged.

You pushed Junko to be flat against the desk as you fucked her, hips pulling back and pushing forward again as you gave deep thrusts into her. She wanted this, needed it, craved it! She was a glutton for despair and this would be the greatest despair ever, to the point it would be sinful. But she didn't care about anything else.

All that mattered to Junko was your cock digging deep into her pussy as she moaned out for more, she wanted you to use her body, to fill her up to the brim so she would leak your semen without her cumming once. It all made her tingle with excitement and so she urged you to just use her body like she was some cheap whore, saying for you to call her names as well to make her feel even more slutty. She wanted the full experience and who better to give to her than her quote, unquote "boyfriend"?

"How did I get myself into this?" You asked and Junko laughed. "You got lucky to be dating me, feel fortunate for that as you won't get any better pussy than from me" she spoke with a narcissistic grin that was wiped off her face with a delighted expression as you gave a deep thrust that shoved her forward against the desk.

To give her the sensation that she is being used, you pushed on the back of Junko's head so that he cheek pressed flat to the desk which she was being fucked over. It smeared your cum and her drool over the surface and it made it all feel so much hotter, it all turned Junko on even more as demonstrated by her pussy getting more slicker.

"You like that? You dumb slut?!" You spat and Junko shuddered with delight. She mostly did the dirty talk during sex but when it was you, it just seemed so much more vulgar. And in the given situation now it only made it all so much more better. "Your tight pussy is gripping on me, are you so much of a slut that you enjoy being used?" You asked and Junko panted out that she loved it. A hue was spread across her cheeks as she stared off into the distance (more exact the wall) as your cock was plunging into her. Was this the despair she longed sought for?

You gave a sharp tug at Junko's hair, gripping her pig tails in one hand and yanking so her head was pulled back and she cried out with a depraved grin on her face. "Yes! Use me, fuck me and fill me with despair" she purred as you hammered away at her cunt, wet slapping sounds reverberating around the room as you "used" her.

As you was fucking her, Junko's personality again shifted to her sophisticated (if she could been be like that during this) one and she drew her finger over her cheek to catch the remnants of your cum and tasted it before looking back to you. "Such thick semen you stud, do you enjoy having your way with me?" She smirked and you continued to play along to her wishes. "Cut the crap with all the sophistication! We both know you're just a cock hungry whore!" You spat and it sent Junko spiralling into her "cutesy" persona. "Oh you're talking so mean to me, but you're doing it for me so it makes me so happy" she cooed before squealing as a sudden hard thrust that forced her against the desk again.

As you were fucking Junko so mercilessly, any previous hesitation to partake in the debauchery now nonexistent, she was starting to feel an orgasm rising and moaned that she was about to cum but just as she was about to reach that pique, you suddenly stopped. The rising rush came to a screeching halt and Junko's eyes widened. Her cunt acted to squeeze you just enough to trigger her climax but you pulled out of her, making the sensation fall as she gasped and panted.

She was so close to cumming, so fucking close and you stopped at the very last second. It was delightful!

"Oh god yes! What are you waiting for, give me that rush again!" Junko demanded and you again speared into her gripping snatch and hammered away at her cunt. Your hand went under Junko and unbuttoned her cardigan and opened her dress shirt beneath it so you could tug up her bra and grope her marvellous tits.

This was a game to her and you were playing along nicely. It was a game and the prize was despair, you were surprisingly good at it and Junko stated that fact in her pompous persona. "Your cock is marvellous, you certainly know how to please a lady" she moaned before gasping as you tugged her hair again and leaned to her ear. "Maybe I am, but you're no lady" you breathed and she bit her lip. That was such a hot thing to hear for Junko, you were doing amazing at making her feel so slutty and she loved it all. Oh how she loved it!

But the biggest delight was when you came inside her. You creampied her needy pussy after denying her release? "Ohohoho yeah" Junko laughed as you pumped a thick load into her before pulling out and pulling her upright to spin her to face you. Junko was then on her back with her legs up and spread, you gripping her thighs as you lunged forward to penetrate her again.

Deep into her pussy you began thrusting again as you raised Junko's legs up and apart before dropping one to dangle over the edge of the table as you kept the other over your shoulder. This allowed you to fuck your partner deep as well as grope her bouncing tits. The look on her face was one of delight as you were having your way with her, jamming your thick cock deep into her desperate and cum filled cunt.

"Keep it up, keep fucking me!" She moaned in a state of delirium as you hammered at her pussy. A grin was almost permanently etched into Junko's face as she took it deep and hard, then the way you groped her added to the experience. She felt so dirty, she felt like a depraved whore and it was delightful to feel the sense of despair at being so helpless to such a ravaging.

For anything else, Junko would get bored quickly but something about the way you were using her body like this made it seem like something she could never get enough of.

Then came the rising sensation of orgasm again and Junko bit her lip as she awaited your sudden halt. Again, it was at the last possible second and the build up died instantly as you stopped. "Nngh, yeah that's it, deny me my orgasm, fuck me like a whore and don't give me the payout!" Junko spoke in a husky voice. Her fuck caused delirium had worsened and it was amazing. The vulgar Junko was all that was present at this point, demanding you fuck her harder and you did just that.

But then an idea came to mind.

"You want to feel despair right?" You asked and Junko panted that she wanted it more than anything before squealing as you suddenly came inside her again, but that wasn't your plan. Instead, you pulled Junko to her feet, making her nearly fall to the ground but you caught her, and brought her over to a window.

Junko instantly realised your intentions and quaked with anticipation as you stripped her of her upper clothing and pushed her against the window pane so her breasts squashed against the glass. All people would have to do was look up and they would see Junko getting fucked against the window, lewd expression visible to all. You were just out of sight as well so as far as any witnesses would know, you were just a stranger having his way with the fashionista.

The very thought nearly made Junko cum but she held it back and let the sensation die again, she wanted this to last as long as possible. And then you penetrated her again, pushing Junko against the window again as you gripped her ass. You squeezed the flesh in your hands before raising one and bringing it down.

A yip left Junko as she was spanked and it made her shudder with a lewd grin on her face. She felt so dirty and it was amazing. You were fucking her bare breasted against a window while spanking her, if anyone was to look up then they would see her. The thrill was immense and the anticipation was killing her, if people saw her then it would be a beautiful despair. She wanted it, craved it even, so she didn't even hesitate to pull up the window and lean out.

The sounds of loud moans and cries to be fucked harder garnered the attention of all who were below. They looked up to see Junko, tits swinging in the breeze as her body kept lurching forward from your pounding thrusts, the vulgar plea on repeat as she wanted more of you.

She was being watched by strangers as she was fucked so mercilessly, what could be a better despair? Junko found out as she saw some of the audience members take out their phones and record her or take pictures. "They're filming me, oh god they're filming me getting fucked! It's delightful, it's so humiliating oh the despair!" Junko thought to herself as she cried out from your aggressive fucking.

"I won't be able to show my face without being recognised for this'' she said back to you with a grin, cheeks flushed red as she said it was all your fault for being such a pervert. "Hey, who was the one wanting this?" You countered but Junko replied that it was you who made this a public showing when she brought you to an empty classroom and locked the door for privacy. "You naught boy" she cooed in her sophisticated persona before having her upper body shoved out the window again so she was half in and half out, visible to all as you ploughed her cum filled pussy.

Again you came inside Junko's pussy and her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes were glazing over. She wanted to cum so bad, she wanted to be seen having an orgasm by so many strangers just for the humiliation and despair. "Please, let me cum" she whined but you, believing this was still a part of the act, only stopped again as she was about to climax.

Never has the loss of an orgasm felt so horrible, Junko whined with genuine disappointment at this. "No! I need to cum now, I'm serious, let me cum, give me the humiliation and despair of being seen cumming like a slut in front of everyone!" Junko pleaded and you realised her sincerity. She never begged, she really wanted to cum so you decided to end this here and so gave a relentless flurry of pounding thrusts into her desperate cunt and she cried out. The fashionista's body lurching repeatedly as she kept switching between her different personalities and spouting gibberish before the most amazing orgasm washed over her. Her pussy contracted so tightly as well which milked one final load from you and it was so hot.

"Yes!" Junko cried with the most depraved grin in her face. She was cumming in front of everyone outside, pictures and videos were being taken of her and she could only grin as sweat glistened off her body in the sunlight. Then as she finished her orgasm, you pulled Junko back inside and shut the window, your face not being seen, as she slumped against the wall.

A fog glazed over Junko's eyes as her body twitched from such an intense orgasm to culminate an even more intense fuck. She panted as she leaked your mixed (mostly your own) cum from her mercilessly fucked pussy. That didn't stop her from fingering herself though, digging a digit knuckle deep into her leaking cunt as she moaned about how amazing that was.

"The humiliation of being seen, I won't be able to show my face without being recognised, oh the despair of such a thought, and it's all thanks to you" she said as she looked at you, grinning broadly with her eyes closed as she laughed before crawling forward on her hands and knees so you backed yourself to sit in a conveniently placed seat.

Let me thank you for this" she smirked before grasping your (surprisingly so) still hard cock and kissed it. "I'll wuv you forever and ever now" Junko cooed before engulfing your cock again for a final blowjob to settle all of this.

Junko would never be seen as anything else but a whore now after this, a public display of debauchery sealing her fate. She had you to thank for this, for going along with her plans and upping the ante on your end. Because of you, Junko got to experience the most amazing thing ever.

Because of you, Junko got to experience true despair.


End file.
